As semiconductor technology advances for higher processor performance, advances in packaging architectures may include package-on-package (POP) architecture and other assemblies that may require exposed die-side solder bumps (for enabling of ball on ball (BoB) technologies, for example). Such packaging architectures enable solder joint formation with a top package.